narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Otokagure: Land of the Dead?
Dolor walked into Otokagure in his brown cloak, trying to sift out which of the village's people could be useful and which wouldn't. Heh, this place is perfect for the revival. A silence surrounded the village, mostly from the lack of a populace. Not only did a silence echo throughout the area but a lack of people gave the area an even more eerie feel. Sitting by one of the plain door sat a poor kid. This probably isn't even his house. He'll be perfect for what I have planned. Dolor gave a hidden smirk, concealed in his cloak. "Kid, come with me." A smile popped up on the boy's face, as if he had waited for Dolor. They both began a slow trek towards one of the larger buildings to the north. As the two entered one of the pubs which was also surprisingly empty, Dolor asked."What is your name, kid?" "My name is Ryel, Ryel Yte." What was once a smile inverted into that of a frown. "I am the only Yte left with nothing to my name." Ryel sat down on one of the chair littering the floor and offered one up to the cloaked foreigner. "Well Ryel, if you help me out, I will give you the power to gain back all you have lost." A wicked smile rose to Dolor's face, this time though, Dolor pulled off the cloak covering his head. ---- Kyashi slapped her forehead. "I can't believe this..." She muttered, as she and Ryuka stepped down the path of Otogakure. "You seem to get into fights with everyone you see!" "I can't help it!" Ryuka insisted, as they approached the gates. "He attacked me first." His face was one of indignation, as they got the guards' permission to enter and stepped in. Ryel ran towards the new party and waving his hands all up in the air. "Welcome to Otokagure!" Ryel put out his hand attempting to get a handshake. "I'd be happy to give you a tour of the city, if you give me some money." "Hm...." Ryuka raised an eyebrow at the stranger. "I guess that could work....how much ya want?" Kyashi merely looked on, mildly curiously. "We can work out the financial business later, after the festival." said in a nervous manner. "I can get you in free, think of it as your honeymoon." '' At this statement, Kyashi blushed slightly, placing a hand to her mouth. Ryuka's mouth straightened comically, but he nodded. "Sure thing....lead the way." I am doing this for you, teacher. "Well then, FOLLOW ME!" Ryel headed towards the the center of the village. "C'mon guys." Once Ryel got near the pub, he glanced at it, nodding at it in case Dolor was still inside. Ryuka and Kyashi followed closely behind, their footsteps sounding throughout the village. Once they stopped at the pub, a Naruto-like smile crossed Kyashi's face, as she looked over at Ryuka. "It's perfect!" She chirped. Ryuka looked away, scoffing. "I was hoping for something less....dark." He looked over at Ryel. "Keep leadin' the way." As they approached the large crowd huddled around what would be a stage, Ryel glanced around the area, looking for an anyone in the brown cloak. "This is supposed to be really good. At least that's what I hear." Kyashi smiled, as she and Ryuka moved up into the front row, watching the stage appearance. "I hope so..." "Welcome to the annual Otokagure Fetival! I am your host and let me say thank you for your generous contributions." the disembodied voice screamed. "We have many acts prepared for your enjoyment, but before that.." The hooded figure slowly walked out onto the stage and then just as slow, took off his cloak revealing a gray set of clothing. "Let me welcome you to Hell..." Both Ryuka's and Kyashi's eyes widened. They stared at the hooded figure in disbelief. "That voice..." Seconds after the announcement, blobs erupted from the onlooker's mouths leaving only the remains of a cripple in each of the victims. The white blobs headed towards Dolor's right hand; which was just recently raised. Kyashi stared in horror. "What the...what's going on here?!" She thought, but her hand unconsciously and reflexively grasped the hilt of Akahayate. Ryuka frowned in mild disgust, but he continued to watch the appalling and bizarre scene in front of him. He folded his arms across his chest. When enough of the white substances met in the air, they formed into basic shape of a sword. "Thank you denizens, I could not have done this without you." After a few more seconds the sword gained its sharpness and color. Ryuka immediately nodded slightly in understanding. "I see..." He thought, stepping forwards. "So you've got yourself a new sword....Dolor." He said, his eyes gazing at the hooded man intently. "Good guess, Ryuka." Dolor grabbed his sword from the air and sheathed it. "Ryuka, do you understand what happened here." Ryuka frowned. "I guess I have to be a detective....you came to this village, seeking to repair your broken weapon. Somehow, you kept your identity secret as a Hollow from all of these people...." He motioned to the corpses. "You were waiting for an opportunity to renew your sword, and you took it." Kyashi's eyes widened, before they narrowed in a glare. "I...can't believe you would kill all of these people, just for one sword!" She muttered indignantly, letting go of her hilt. "They are not dead, though they are bordering the state of life at the moment." Dolor used his hand to brush through his hair. "The choices they make right now will be what kills them or keeps them alive." Ryuka's frown deepened, as he grasped the hilt of his sword, slowly unsheathing the blade. "Then, the choice you just made....may very well have just ended your life." He said in a low voice. "Heh, I admit that I didn't think you would be here so I wasn't able to prepare myself but I have gained considerable strength." Dolor pulled his sword out and stood in a defensive stance. "I hope your hollow friend pops up again, he's more bloodthirsty than you." Kyashi merely looked on, standing back a few feet. Of course Ryuka wouldn't need any help. After all, he had no problem handling him before, so what was different now? A slow smile came across Ryuka's face, as he placed his free hand to it. "Maybe this will sate your needs." He mused. Immediately, in a blaze of purple light, his Hollow Mask appeared on his face. His eyes turned the Hollow black-and-yellow, as they gazed into Dolor's. "Let's see what you've got." Rematch "Truly sad, a hollow giving up his power and giving it to someone else." Dolor squinted his eyes causing his mask to appear. "I hope you enjoy seeing my mask as well, for this is a mask of a true hollow, not some twisted fake." Sitting behind some chairs was Ryel, cowering from the onslaught around him. "Then I'll just break that mask of yours!" Ryuka retorted, as he leaped up on the stage, and ran towards Dolor, covering the gap between the both of them. He swung his sword in a downward diagonal strike, colliding with Dolor's and initiating a fierce sword lock. Kyashi's eyes, meanwhile, had drifted to the boy who was using the makeshift chairs for cover. For the moment, he wasn't a threat, so she could relax. She jumped back a bit more, watching the intense struggle that was taking place. "Show me your REAL power, Ryuka." Taking one hand off of the sword, Dolor reached around Ryuka's sword. "Watch out or you might die, CERO!." A dark blue light erupted from Dolor's index finger, covering up the lights from the lanterns surrounding the two combatants. Then, the light shot right at Ryuka. "Shit!" Ryuka thought, eyes widened, as the blast pierced straight through his shoulder. Pain shot through the bone, and he gritted his teeth as he staggered back. "Too reckless..." "You've got slow. Perhaps if I attack your companion you will become a more worthy fighter?" Dolor concentrated spiritual pressure in to his empty hand and punched Ryuka in the stomach. "Get up, boy. I didn't grow stronger to see you grow weaker." At those words, Kyashi tensed slightly, as her hand grabbed the hilt of Akahayate once again. Ryuka's eyes widened, as he doubled over, falling back a bit more. "Don't you dare touch her." He growled. "I hit a soft spot, I see. Perhaps I should keep her alive to see your mangled body or maybe I should keep you alive to see her mangled body?" Dolor gave one of his signature cackles hoping to strike another nerve. "Shut up!" Ryuka shouted, every bone in his body seemingly creaking. He still hadn't fully recovered from his recent Hollow attack, and was slightly weaker than before. "Then show me your real power!" Dolor once again gathered energy into his hand but this time looked over at Kyashi. "Heh, Sonido." In a blink of an eye, Dolor disappeared and reappeared in front of Kyashi. "Goodbye..." With that said, Dolor shoved his hand in to Kyashi stomach, causing the ever so famous blood puke. Kyashi's eyes widened at the unexpected attack. Before she could even move, she had felt the incredible pain tear through her stomach, as the blood spat from her mouth. She gasped, as she saw her vision blurring, before she fell to the ground in a heap. "R-Ryuka..." At first, there was no movement. Then, a massive amount of spiritual pressure erupted from Ryuka's body, as he glared at the triumphant Dolor. It was like a fierce wind, blowing everything away at a rapid rate. When he spoke again, it was in a lower and menacing voice. "Die." "Excellent, boy, excellent." Dolor once again got in to a defensive stance. "I gave enough life just so she could die slowly. If you can win, you can save her, if you lose... you know what will happen." Kyashi kept breathing heavily, as she lay on her side like a helpless animal. The sheer velocity of the attack had temporarily disabled her self-healing abilities. For the moment, she would have to wait until she could re-gain focus again. All she could do now was hold her bleeding stomach and watch on. Ryuka took one step and disappeared, re-appearing right behind Dolor. He raised his sword in a swift and powerful motion, bringing it downwards at the Hollow's head. However, he once again felt that swift pain in his body that made his attack stutter for a split second. Dolor raised his hand to block the attack but surprisingly, the cut actually broke through his skin. A grin surfaced on to Dolor's face. Perhaps this fight will be fun after all. Dolor countered Ryuka's attack with a flurry of strikes aimed at his stomach. Ryel stared at Kyashi's bloodied body contemplating whether or not he should try to help. What could I do to help her? After giving it a little thought, Ryel crawled over to Kyashi and tried to apply some pressure to her wounds. Kyashi felt herself slowly being turned on her back, and pressure was applied to her wound. She winced in pain, looking up to see the face of Ryel. Despite her situation, she managed a faint grin. "Thanks...." She whispered. Ryuka's eyes widened, as he staggered back, the pains growing. "Every bone in my body's creaking..." He thought, as he could only drunkenly block the strikes sent his way. "Damn that Hollow....!" "Do you understand it now? Do you understand why I fight? Do you understand why you fight? Do you understand why I used these people?" Dolor slammed his fist into Ryuka's jaw cracking some of his own bones along the way. Ryuka promptly dropped his sword, staggering back and standing in a slumped manner. He continued to glare at the Hollow, as his mask started to crack slightly. "Why?" He said in a slightly mocking tone. "Hell if I know, I was expecting you to be able to answer that for me since your the 'good one' here.." Dolor sheathed his blade again. "We fight to fight Ryuka, not to protect or to defend, but to fight. We are the same no matter how you look at it. The people here were used to let me fight, not because they were good or bad." "You shouldn't talk yet, your lose too much energy just from that." Ryel said in a more of an angelic voice than anything else. "I am sure your friend will win because the good guys always win." Despite Ryel's reassuring words, Ryuka's body was slowly wearing out on him again, and he nearly collapsed. He could only breathe more heavily, as he kept up his angered glare. "Ryuka, I'll give you a free shot wherever you want to hit me. C'mon just get over here and you can hit me as hard you want." Dolor dropped his hand from his defensive stance and put them behind his back. "I'll tell you this also, you get me flying, I'll even save your precious darling, but if you can't something just might happen to her." "Go to hell...." That defiant voice didn't come from Ryuka's mouth. He turned slightly, at shock at Kyashi, as her lips were slightly parted. She had now leaned onto Ryel for support, glaring at Dolor. Dolor walked towards Kyashi, exerting as much pressure as he could in to the environment. "Now, girls shouldn't use that kind of language." He then turned to Ryuka. "You should have taught her how a lady speaks Ryuka, she's started to really annoy me." Dolor reached out to Kyashi's neck, picking her. "Don't touch her!" screamed the even younger boy who had somewhat evaded Dolor's eyes. Ryel picked up one of the rocks around him and threw it at Dolor which he easily deflected. Kyashi shut her eyes, grabbing Dolor's arm as his hand clenched around his neck. It didn't help that some blood was accumulating in her throat from the stomach wound. An expression of pain was on her face, as she struggled lightly against Dolor's unforgiving grip. Ryuka's eyes widened, before he attempted to run towards Dolor again. However, as soon as he took one step, he felt a sharp pain, and heard a pop, as he fell to the ground, dropping his sword. "Damn it....I can't....move!" He thought frustratedly. "Ryuka... Ryuka all you had to do was just walk towards me and this would not have happened but you must have thought I would be above this type of motivation." Dolor carried Kyashi to Ryuka easing the grip along the way. "Ryuka, seeing as you won't respond to any of my previous proposals, how 'bout I just finish her off seeing as how your faring at the moment would bring about the same effect. Ryuka's eyes narrowed in anger, but he could only watch on, helplessly, as Kyashi's attempts to break free were lost in vain. "Damn....you...." He could only whisper. "Tssk tssk.... Ryuka, why do you fight?" Dolor eased off Kyashi a little but kept a weak hold on her throat. Ryuka's eyes held a mixture of irateness and skepticism. "....Isn't it obvious?" He asked. "I fight to protect those closest to me....to carry on the legacy of my clan...." He forced himself on his hands and knees, panting heavily. "I won't let you kill Kyashi....even if protecting her costs me my life." "Then why haven't you attacked me yet?" Dolor shook Kyashi by her collar, like a man would shake a dog's toy. "If you truly fight to protect then come and get me..." "I think you and I both know....that I'm in no condition to attack any more...." Ryuka replied, smirking. "But you should be careful of what you're holding...." For what Dolor wasn't noticing, Kyashi's nails and canine teeth had started to grow a little bit sharper, and her eyes were changing colors slowly. "I have already calculated her strength, I doubt she will be able to add any more power to her broken body -" Seconds after Ryuka's comment Dolor quickly released the captive. Ryel sat underneath a pile of chairs and tables trying to keep the outside world a far away as he could. "You can do it Ryuka!" came out from the rubble. Big mistake. As soon as Dolor dropped his captive, Kyashi immediately raised her head up, letting a fierce and ear-piercing roar. Her eyes had turned into red slits, and her mouth revealed wolf-like teeth, eager to tear into flesh. A small smile came across Ryuka's face, as he fell onto his butt, knowing what was going to happen. A dark laughter roared out of Dolor, adding to the already sinister atmosphere. "Interesting, she feels like a more capable fighter than you." Dolor pulled out his and then forced it down his arm leaving the blade jutting from his hand. A dark energy filled the sword coloring the air around around it. But as soon as he did so, Kyashi's arm had lifted from her side, as she lunged at Dolor with incredible speed. Within one second, her hand had found his neck, and she slammed him into the wall with immense force, nearly breaking through it. A sadistical smile came across her face, as she tightened her grip around Dolor's neck, the killing intent clear in her eyes. The laughter disappeared as quickly as it appeared. The sounds of a throat being flooded by blood replaced the cackling and the sight of blood replaced the sight of skin. Ryuka slowly got up from his bowing position, every bone in his body screaming. He slowly walked towards the two, even as the sounds of Dolor's gurgles filled his ears. He hadn't bothered to pick up his sword, leaving it on the ground where he once lay. Then, when he was close enough, his hand reached out, grabbing Kyashi by the shoulder gently. "That's enough." He said softly. Immediately, at his gentle voice, Kyashi stopped, eyes widening as she relaxed her grip on Dolor. She backed away slightly, as her senses came to her once again. Her eyes drifted slowly towards Ryuka, as Dolor was allowed to fall back to the floor. But she almost panicked when she saw him swagger, about to fall back onto the ground. She caught him, the changes dissipating from her body as quickly as they came. "Are you OK?" She asked, concern in her voice. It took a couple of seconds for the instant regeneration to commence but when it did a whole pool of white liquid emerged and covered the wounds, creating another layer of flesh. "I thought you wouldn't be like Ryuka with his pacifist ideals, seems I was wrong. Dolor fell to the ground, creating a small crater from the impact. Kyashi's gaze turned steely, as she looked at Dolor. "Shut it." She snapped. "I could've snapped your neck in two, if I wanted. But I have more important things to worry about than killing someone...." She turned towards Ryuka, although glancing at Kyel. A hole darker than the night around them emerged in the sky, sucking the lights from the lampposts. After a momentary silence, a beam of purple shot at Dolor, slowly pulling him to up to the hole. "You could have killed me in the beginning but Ryuka has an effect on you that you can't seem to silence. He weakens you girl." Kyashi's gaze kept on Ryuka, even as he had fallen unconscious. "I know...." She whispered, bringing her forehead to meet his. The darkness in the sky disappeared with Dolor, signaling the end to the abrupt close call with death. The sun slowly crept up the horizon, sending the lines of golden light all over the village. The smell of blood and death, which once filled in the area, also left when the sun's light hit the area. The pillar of chairs fell down, showing Ryel in the fetal position. Ryel looked up noticing the black no longer covered the ground and sky. As his gaze moved from one side of the horizon to the other, Ryel noticed the two figures sitting and inferred that they were Ryuka and Kyashi. "I knew you guys would win!" Kyashi sighed, turning to the boy. "Are you all right?" She asked, gently placing Ryuka on the floor. She would have to heal him later, when he woke up. "Oh, I am 100% fine. Couldn't be any better." Ryel's stare turned from Kyashi to her mangled friend lying on the ground. "What happened to him?" "His previous fight with Dolor wore his body out....all of the bones in his body was dangerously close to breaking. So far, only one did." Kyashi's glance turned towards Ryuka's ankle. Ryel's eyes followed Kyashi's eyes to his ankle. "Well, you both made it out alive and you sent him crawling back to wherever he came from!" I'm surprised they could even touch him, it looked Ryuka was being owned. "You should protect your thoughts better, kid." Kyashi muttered, not even glancing up to look at Ryel. "WHAT!?!" Ryel hit himself on the head in anger. "I am sorry but its the truth. He was getting trashed up there. Which brings me to question... How did you guys win?" "By sheer dumb luck." Kyashi replied. "The true weapon of a hero..." The last statement was one of mild sarcasm. "I think it was something more than dumb luck, I saw his power and your friend's. His power was not even close." Ryel said in an accusatory manner. "I think your hiding something, Ms... uhh what is your name?" "Kyashi." Kyashi's head shifted towards Ryel. "And I said we won my mere luck...because we both were in a weakened state. Had we been prepared, we would've seen this coming..." Kyashi's eyes drifted back towards Ryuka. "And he wouldn't end up getting himself hurt...." There was a moment of silence, before Kyashi spoke again. "I never got your name." "Oh.. Ryel Yte. I am the sole heir to Yte estate, well I would be the sole heir to the estate if my family owned anything.." "Are you an orphan?" "I guess that word fits me. I am an orphan, yes." Ryel's gaze went to the ground while his hand rubbed his head. "But I want to known for something. Living on the streets is too hard and boring, I won't ever make myself someone important like that." Kyashi smiled, as she picked Ryuka up gently, carrying him in her arms. "Why don't you come with us?" She asked. "Maybe we can help you find a new home." "Me..? Uhh... I guess, yeah... I do want to leave this place!" "Then come on...." Kyashi muttered, as she began to walk out, carrying Ryuka. "Or we'll leave you behind!" Her last statement was joking, however. Ryel scrambled off towards the leaving party. "Don't leave behind guys! This place sucks!!" Category:Role-Play Category:Fanon Story